1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having a probe for veterinary activity which is referred to as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus which is worn on his or her shoulder in order to diagnose a health condition of an animal on the farm or field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is hand-held or hand-carrying diagnostic equipment for diagnosing a health condition of animals using an ultrasonic signal.
One of conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses is shown in FIG. 1, which will be described below in detail.
A conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 100 includes an ultrasonic diagnoser 110 incorporated with a system for generating an ultrasonic wave and processing the generated ultrasonic wave. A grip 112 is provided on the upper surface of the ultrasonic diagnoser 110, and a terminal plate 116 is provided on the lateral surface thereof. A probe 120 for transmitting an ultrasonic signal transmitted from the ultrasonic diagnoser 110 to an external target object and then receiving an ultrasonic signal reflected and returned from the object, is connected with the terminal plate 116.
In the above conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 100, the grip 112 enables a user to hold the ultrasonic diagnoser 110 by hand and to hand-carry it.
However, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 100 is heavy in its weight due to the components incorporated in the ultrasonic diagnoser 110 and large in its volume. Thus, it is inconvenient for a user to hand-hold it for a long time or to use it in the hand-carried state. In particular, it is difficult to perform a mobile diagnostic activity in correspondence to movement of animals on the farm or field.